On Visits and Farewells
by aishiteru-sama
Summary: La visita de ese bastardo de Kirkland vino a joder las cosas con su querida hermana, o tal vez no... pero ella no era la inocente víctima que aparentaba ser, así que la haría pagar. EscociaxGalesFem. InglaterraxGalesFem. ¡Para Venom-san!


******D****isclaimer:** _El anime y manga Hetalia Axis Power pertenecen a Estudio Deen y a Hidekaz  
_

**Advertencias**:_ AU, Incest, Lime  
_

**Dedicatoria**:_ Para Venom-san, que por primera vez fue ella la que pidió un fic en vez de que yo anduviera persiguiéndola como una colegiala xDDD ¡Espero que estés bien y más animada! Andaré por aquí siempre que quieras escribir fics incestuosos y británicos, jejejejeje +w+ *aura maligna*  
_

******Aclaraciones**: _____-El hilo de la historia fue idea de Venom Rocks y basada en lo que me inspiró la canción "Stacie Anne" de The Fratellis  
_

_-Manejo las características que he me ha indicado para Gales  
_

_Esto lo acabo de escribir justo ahora, ¡en serio! Casi muero -exagero- y quiero tirarme a un pozo por lo mal que salió, sobre todo porque me faltó un requisito que, por más que deseé, ya no podía agregar por cuestiones de límites, ¡lo siento!_

_Ya saben, sigo conservando el aburrido estilo de siempre... y pensé hacer esto más como comedia, pero por alguna razón me desvié y pronto me veía envuelta en algo sádico. Lo cambié algunas veces -contra mi regla general- y esto fue lo que quedó al final  
_

_No tengo justificación para tantas faltas, aunque puedo echarle la culpa a la temporada de trabajos finales -¡debo esforzarme más!-, por estar enferma de gripe, andar nerviosa de una jodida cirugía que me harán en poco menos de una semana, y por el cambiante clima del verano mexicano *su capa es ondeada por el viento*_

**Gales: **_Gwyneth McAllister  
_

**Escocia**_: Alasdair McAllister  
_

_¡Gracias! n.n_**  
**

_Owari~**  
**_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_"On Visits and Farewells"_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Mierda…

Pura y entera mierda que de pronto apareció frente a sus ojos

Tal vez por la impresión no alcanzó a soltar uno de sus típicos y bien acertados insultos, o a dibujar una mueca obvia de fastidio que erizaba la piel del objetivo, o a pasar a retirarse cargando a la chica que menos debería estar en presencia de aquella mazofia

Pero no, ahí se quedó con su cara de imbécil –bien disimulada, por supuesto- en el marco de la puerta, sintiendo de repente los efectos de haber cargado el día entero una jodida mochila que pesaba más que su consciencia y con el dolor en su tripa que ahora amenazaba con volverse gastritis

Claro, se quedó ahí aparentando echar raíces por el coraje, en uno tan puro que podía amenazar la existencia de todo ser vivo en el malnacido mundo, ¡y no faltó su ceño fruncido! La única señal evidente -y no menos importante- del remolino de molestas emociones que lo atacaron en ese instante que distinguió una figura familiar y grandemente despreciada desde que podía recordar

_Arthur Kirkland_

Bueno hubiera sido, por lo menos, verlo en medio de su sala con un madero metido por el culo y que le saliera por la boca, ¡pero no!

Estaba sentado en uno de mullidos –y su preferido- sillón de la estancia

Sí, esto era malo, una de las grandes desgracias que le podían ocurrir al horroroso color camello del tapiz –que tendría que quemar en cuanto se largara- y a su hogar en general

Sin embargo, según la bien conocida Ley de Murphy –seguro que el bastardo ganaba millones cada vez que lo mencionaban, cabrón -, las cosas se pusieron peor

_Gwyneth estaba sentada a su lado_

¡Un minuto! La cosa no se quedaba ahí

_Tenía dibujada en sus finas facciones un bonito color rojo y unas marcas muy particulares en sus mejillas que indicaban SIN NINGÚN MARGEN DE ERROR que había reído, y mucho_

Apretó los dientes con furia bien oculta, al tiempo que fruncía con mayor empeño el ceño

En evidencia, se vio obligado a moverse del lugar que había sentido los primeros indicios de su creciente cólera. Lo hizo a paso lento, distinguido, suave, como si fuera algún tipo de leopardo que avanzaba hacia su víctima para arrancarle los brazos de una mordida. Ya quisiera hacerlo, de verdad

Y aunque lo quisiera admitir o no, también lo había hecho para no quedar como estúpido que reaccionaba lento, ¡no, señor! Mucho menos ante la insignificante e irritante presencia de un niñato que se creía mejor que él, que le miraba despectivo y lo rodeaba una intención de retarlo constantemente

Ja, patético

…

O quizá no tanto… después de todo, logró despertar su sentido de territorialidad y absoluto egoísmo

No se lo reconocería, evidentemente

Cabrón

-Kirkland – dijo a modo de saludo con un tono simple, aunque cargado de fastidio

-Buenas tardes, Alasdair

Idiota, ¿se atrevía a llamarlo por su nombre? Alguien como él debería usar su apellido, ¡y con un absoluto respeto! Más aún, quedaría mejor si agregara "Mr." antes

Le valía si apenas se llevaban por dos años, había GRANDES diferencias entre ellos, debía respetarlas como tal: era Alasdair contra la rata de Arthur, eso era suficiente

-Hola, hermano

Por muy al contrario, no tenía trabas en admitir que la voz de su hermana menor era uno de los sonidos más relajantes, melodiosos y arrulladores que podían existir. No era comparado a un cursi canto que distinguían a los torpes cuentos rosas de hadas, sino uno que detonaba elegancia, apatía, neutralidad y un vacío tranquilizador, como si estuviera frente a una sirena que lo comería si se acercaba demasiado

Sólo de esa manera se explicaba que lo domara con una rapidez y una falta de violencia casi inimaginable: únicamente un ser mágico con proporciones naturales de maldad, adornado con una fascinante aureola de belleza impasible podría hacerle algo así. Se sentía idiota y débil ante tales circunstancias, pero no era como si le desagradara la idea de que tal ser lo durmiera para comérselo

El dolor con fuertes dosis de placer era una fantasía que le llenaba la cabeza desde sus tiernos años, ¿qué mejor que se desenvolviera con ella? Resultaba ganador a final de cuentas, eso era lo único que importaba

Pero claro, no iba a ocurrir en ese momento, mucho menos cuando ese Kirkland hijo de puta seguía sonriendo como perra en celo ante alguna cosa que Gwyneth decía…

Mierda

Hizo lo que alguien como él haría: dejó caer su mochila en el otro sofá, se acercó sin reparo y se sentó en el descansa brazo del lado de su hermana; sin darle tiempo a que reaccionara, la abrazó por atrás y le plantó un "cariñoso" beso en la mejilla mientras susurraba un gentil "Ya llegué"

Eso ameritó automáticamente una cara de fastidio en el de ojos verdes y un normal "Bienvenido" de la rubia, jejejejeje. Aquello fue para irritar al chico, y como ocurrió tal cuál, no tenía que prestarle atención a ese desdén tan típico en la adorable mujer que rodeaba todavía

Si lo notaba Arthur y le hacía algún comentario, no repararía en tirarle los dientes

Empero, pasó algo mucho mejor: sonó su celular, así que se levantó y apartó un poco para contestar. No era demasiado avance, pero al menos ya estaba más lejos para dejar de molestar

-Alasdair

-¿Qué?

-¿Cuánto tiempo pretendes estar así?

¿Se refería a tenerla abrazada? Pues por el jodido tiempo que le diera la gana, era SU hermana, no había mayor explicación

Ahora, si era referente a lo de fregar al "invitado", se trataba exactamente de lo mismo. Punto

-Cállate

-Hm

¿O habría otro medio que contemplar? Ummmm… no, parecía que no

Y conforme a su voluntad, continuó en esa posición, mirando con el interés digno de un simio el color de su cabello y las finas hebras rubias que se juntaban en una bonita coleta baja del lado derecho de su cabeza; traía puesto un broche similar a un trébol… ¿era el que le compró cuando pasaron las vacaciones en Belfast?

Sonrió con completo cinismo

Aunque claro, la alegría no le duró mucho porque regresó el otro adefesio y tuvo que soltarla para que lo acompañara a la salida. Estaba de sobra decir que ni siquiera respondió a las hipócritas oraciones que le dirigió de cortesía, y menos que siguió el camino para despedirlo: se echó sobre el sillón de espaldas, y una vez acomodado, tomó una de las galletas que había en la mesa de té a su lado derecho. La mordió con ira, pudriéndole que la muy maldita estuviera deliciosa, obligándole a ser más "amable" para saborear el rico sabor del anís

Ventajas de tener en casa a una mujer que supiera cocinar

…

Alcanzó a escuchar algunas frases, unas risillas características de un renacuajo, y finalmente la puerta cerrándose

Vaya, ya se había tardado

…

Pero en primera, nunca debió estar ahí

-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? –preguntó "al aire" a sabiendas de que la chica ya había regresado y se acercó al mueble a recoger los utensilios

-Vino a saludar

-Vino a ver si te podía follar, tonta– bufó con pesadez – Y sabes que no me refiero a eso

-Que detalle aclararlo

-No lo necesitabas

-Cierto

Tenía mucho significado aquella pregunta… uno que hacía que se le retorciera más de la cuenta en estómago, casi al borde de que empezara a vomitar sangre

Pequeño mocoso engreído, nunca debió volver

…

Arthur Kirkland y su hermana se conocieron cuando entraron en la misma Universidad hacía dos años

Empezaron su convivencia como lo típico que se esperaba de unos compañeros de clase: con amabilidad, apoyo, abertura, pero siempre dejando un espacio de 1000 km. psicológicamente hablando

No era raro oír a la de ojos azules hablando por teléfono con él, tal vez en el msn, o que a veces asistiera a la casa para recoger documentos

Normalmente entraría en un completo estado de defensiva, sin embargo, no tenía nada que hacer si se trataba de trabajo; tampoco le preocupaba puesto que la relación se limitaba a eso, se notaba, así que no debía tomarse la molestia de tomar en serio cualquier evento derivado de ello, sobre todo cuando su familiar no alteraba los patrones de comportamiento sin importar el tiempo, la persona o las circunstancias

Este era el caso con ese mozalbete de cuerpo débil y actitud arisca, ¿qué más daba? Ni siquiera ameritaba el esfuerzo

Bien, esto era cierto, pero no fue impedimento para tomarse unos minutos en la rutinaria inspección, una que Gwyneth "y sujeto en turno" no notaban, dándole el espacio en recaudar información

O sea, en un lenguaje más cínico y que le venía mejor, los espiaba

No se sentía culpable, era algo común dada su propia naturaleza y la que emanaba la chica

No lo hacía para protegerla, sino por mero egoísmo

A veces tenía que estar al pendiente del territorio

Y vaya que era uno en que valía la pena poner perros de guardia ya que, en términos muy cortos -aunque ilustrativos- bastaba decir que su hermanita era una joya… bueno, tal vez su actitud podía ser contraproducente en el sentido de que no representaba el típico modelo de señorita bien comportada, educada y brillante, aún si lo parecía

Precisamente por esto llamaba la atención: se comportaba, pero más por desinterés y entera aburrición que por consideración; era educada a conveniencia, mostrando la misma actitud ante todos para tener la oportunidad de crear alianzas cuando le placiera; era brillante, aunque no podía asegurar si por convicción propia o mera inercia

Esa una de las características que la hacían sobresalir: "_Nunca podías saber en qué estaba pensando_"

Carajo

Más aún: "_No podía asegurarse cuál era la mejor actitud para mostrarle y entrar/salir de sus maquinaciones personales_"

Doble carajo

Fuera de eso, pero no menos importante, es que era bellísima: piel de alabastro, cabello rubio casi platino largo y suave, labios color durazno, talle delgado y ágil, extremidades delicadas, ojos grandes de un color azul que variaba las sombras conforme a la luz

¿Y qué decir de su voz? El vacío que expresaba era directamente proporcional a su efecto hipnotizante, al grado de convertir al más fuerte en el más estúpido

Como tal, era precaución espiarlos de vez en cuando

De tal forma, también obtuvo sus frutos

…

Recordaba la sensación de hastío desde la primera vez que vio su asquerosa cara cuando le abrió la puerta aquel horrendo día de verano

Recordaba perfectamente haber pensado

_"-Oh, Dios, ¿quién es este imbécil con azotadores en las cejas?_"

Como consecuencia, sin darle espacio a hablar, le cerró enseguida con el firme pensamiento de que se había equivocado de casa

Tremenda sorpresa cuando la rubia, a los 5 segundos, volvió a abrir y se disculpó con el enclenque, pronunciando el nombre más simplón del planeta

…

Lo segundo que recordaba haber pensado fue…

_"-Sujeto de mierda. No me agrada"_

Y no sólo por su natural espontaneidad para repeler a todo ser social –a excepción de la chica- entorno a sí, sino por… algo. Ciertamente no gozaba de la increíble capacidad de deducción de la menor, pero tenía la suficiente para encontrar en menos de dos horas la verdad de todo aquello

Kirkland andaba de arrastrado tras ella

Ahora, desde un punto de vista más común, eso no era raro… es decir, ¿quién no se enamoraría de su hermanita? Lo que hacía que semejante ambiente de pretensión tampoco le fuera desconocido: más o menos cada mes las cosas se tornaban así; veía pasar filas y filas de ineptos pretendientes que intentaban halagarla de alguna manera

Si bien, al principio le molestó por todo el asunto de su conocida territorialidad, pronto dejó de llamarle la atención, sobre todo porque no había nada que hacer: Gwyneth los despachaba sola, con elegancia y el duro golpe de la indiferencia, y a pesar de que era recreativo espantar a ciertos chicos que parecían más atrevidos de lo establecido en el protocolo de educación, lo era aún más ver cómo quedaban en ridículo por sus propias oraciones… bueno, a él también le pasaba así a veces, pero era un sistema de defensa bien aplicado de la rubia, por lo que se distinguía a la perfección cuándo debía intervenir

En el caso de Arthur, no había por qué angustiarse, ¡sólo con mirarlo aquella ocasión lo supo! O sea, el tipo era un pobre diablo que sería derrumbando con el primer soplo de viento

Dejó que Gwyneth se encargara de él…

…

Y precisamente por eso todo se fue al carajo

Transcurridos 3 meses, una tarde aburrida de otoño, abrió la puerta como de costumbre los jueves, que era el día en que tal bicho se aparecía para compartir el trabajo de unas exposiciones en la clase de Literatura

No había cosa diferente: su cara de estúpido era inconfundible, sobre todo con esa mirada de perdedor que acentuaba con increíble fuerza esas cejas horrendas… un día seguramente se alejarían de la frente de su dueño y se comerían a una inocente víctima

Hasta aquí todo bien, pero cuando bajó la vista…

Un tic atacó su ceja izquierda

¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo con aquel narciso en esa maceta?

De ahí todo se disparó

…

Bien no supo si entablaron una relación sentimental, si eran "amigos con derecho", o una de tantas derivaciones que podían ir de acuerdo a la propia aburrición de la chica. Lo único que tuvo claro, fue que ya pasaban más tiempo juntos, y no ocupados en tareas inútiles bajo un intercambio apenas notable de oraciones

Estaba por de más decir que aquello no le gustó

Pero no fue sólo por los comprensibles celos que todo hermano mayor tendría

El asunto no se limitaba al mero placer que le ocasionaba mantenerse entretenido a costa de la vida amorosa de su familiar

No era alguien tan simple como para concluir con facilidad que estaba "tan" acostumbrado a verla sola, que era comprensible que la entrada de un sujeto ajeno despertara el desprecio infinito

No se trataba de eso

…

Tampoco sabía de qué sí se trataba, no obstante, la permisión apenas fijada de sus 21 años arrojaba una única cosa

"_No quiero que la alejen de mí_"

Suponía que tal pensamiento se forjó a raíz de que murieron sus padres en un accidente automovilístico y el resto de sus tíos disputaba quién debía obtener su custodia, ya que al tener 10 y 8 años de edad en esos días, no podían solo irse por el mundo a ver de qué demonios se iban a alimentar

Las cosas se complicaron al grado de que, en vez de un solo individuo se hiciera cargo, fueran dos

Los separaron

A él se lo llevó el hermano mayor de su padre, a Escocia

A ella se la llevó la hermana mayor de su madre, a Gales

Fue… como si en ese momento la mitad de su vida completa se borrara… y sí, no recordaba muy bien qué siguió de eso, pero sus recuerdos lo conducían hasta cuando se hallaba en la estación de tren con un boleto en la mano que lo guiaría hasta Cardiff

Sólo era un viaje de para ir por su Gwyneth, abrazarla y salir corriendo a donde fuera

No le importaba con tal de que nunca más se separaran

El resto fue algo así como un mero golpe de suerte: lo recibió su tía, hablaron de nueva cuenta los parientes, se devanaron lo sesos, y al final se decidió que se quedarían LOS DOS a vivir con el menor de los hermanos de su padre, en Londres

Todo fue bien a partir de entonces

…

Y como era de esperarse, la impresión de que alguien más se la arrebatara otra vez quedó en alguna parte de su conciencia como un tipo de trauma… suponía

Miró con aburrimiento el techo: esa casa ya era vieja… lo mejor sería mudarse sin informarlo, y de ese modo, la próxima vez que la sabandija de Kirkland quisiera pasar "a saludar", no habría nadie y se jodería por el resto de la vida

…

En serio, ¡¿cómo fue que logró convencerla para que su relación diera un paso sentimental? Aun si no había estado seguro de que tal cosa hubiese ocurrido, el simple hecho de que ella permitiera que alguien además de él estuviera TAN cerca era irreal, ¡todavía no lo podía creer! y mucho menos en aquel tiempo…

Pero no tuvo que hacer nada para que aquello terminara

Recordaba que su madre solía decir que no había que apresurar las cosas, sino que por sí solas llegaban. Nunca antes le había dado crédito a la sencilla sabiduría de esa mujer, aunque ese caso lo ameritó

Poco después de acabar su primer semestre, Kirkland recibió una beca por parte de una famosa Universidad de Irlanda con planes de estudios increíbles, oportunidades de bolsa de trabajo durante las vacaciones, Y DORMITORIOS

No solamente se iría a vivir allá, sino que no tendría oportunidad de regresar durante un largo tiempo… tal vez nunca si conseguía pronto un empleo, ¡y era estupendo!

No estuvo presente cuando salieron a dar una vuelta, pero sí en su regreso al hogar: venía tranquila, indiferente e imperturbable como siempre, empero, alcanzó a distinguir algo de atrayente melancolía, y ese casi imperceptible suspirar agregaba bastante peso a la escena…

Por supuesto que terminaron y le deseó lo mejor, era seguro por ese gesto… aunque también era palpable que sí surgió un sincero sentimiento por parte de ella, y más de él, que sin falta le debió dar la oportunidad de retenerlo por el simple hecho de que se había enamorado estúpidamente

_-"Si tanto lo quieres, ¿por qué no le pediste que se quedara?"_ - alguien considerado hubiese preguntado eso

Pero no él

Era egoísta, y no le importaba que ella sufriera con tal de que estuviera a su lado

No le interesaban las razones por las que aceptó terminar su relación, total, le beneficiaron, y en caso de que hubiese sido lo contrario, hubiera sido el primero en darle mil y un razones para desistir

En las primeras mil se leía "Por Alasdair"

Era dependiente de su voz, de sus ojos, de su completa tranquilidad que lo adormecía como la más bella música lo haría con la horrenda bestia

No dejaría ir eso otra vez

…

No era muy consciente de si mantuvieron contacto los meses posteriores a su despedida

Tampoco se lo preguntó

Era mejor no recordarle nada y que la vida siguiera tal cual, donde sólo ellos dos estaban, disfrutando pacíficamente los días en compañía del otro

Pero claro, tenía que aparecer tal renacuajo para venir a joder otra vez su perfecto mundo

A todo esto, ¿qué se supone que hacía en Londres?

Se levantó con pesadez y caminó a la cocina, donde vio la figura de su hermanita acomodando algunas cosas en la alacena

-¿Qué estaba haciendo aquí? –preguntó de nueva cuenta, y al usar un tono más serio, dio a entender que deseaba una buena respuesta. No se la podía negar

-Vino a arreglar unos asuntos con su padre

-Pero apenas empezó el semestre, ¿no le dicen nada en su escuela?

-Aparentemente le concedieron un permiso especial

-¿De cuanto tiempo?

-Una semana

¡Ah! Entonces no se quedaría, tampoco regresaría a su antigua Universidad, no se mudaría y mucho menos contaba con el tiempo para armar "algún plan" de conquista con su hermanita de nuevo… incluso existía la posibilidad de que ya no le gustara, ¡sí! Eso era lo mejor

No tenía sentido un "amor de distancia", sobre todo cuando ambos ya tenían forjadas sus relaciones académicas y sentimentales en lugares tan diferentes

Además, Gwyneth ya lo tenía a él

No había nada de qué preocuparse

* * *

Sinceramente no sabía si en su vida pasada había hecho algo muy malo como para que Dios se ensañara de tal manera con él…

Si intentaba recordar los acontecimientos recientes, las pequeñas crueldades de las que fue protagonista no eran tan trágicas como para castigarle, ¿cierto? Sólo pateó a varios perros, quemó a un sujeto "sin querer" con el cigarro, le escupió en la cara a un maestro, golpeó a unos inútiles que se creían mejor que él, se bebió 5 botellas del mejor whisky escocés sin pagar… ¡vamos! Pequeños pecadillos que a nadie le hicieron daño

Aunque eso no le importaba a la providencia, era obvio si analizaba la situación

Helo ahí, escondiéndose entre los arbustos como si se tratara de un sucio roedor

Frente a todo lo pronosticado de su carácter, era bastante discreto y escurridizo cuando se lo proponía, haciendo gala de sus nada despreciables habilidades como espía que se enfrentaba a la misión que, en caso de fallar, le arrancaría la vida de un zarpazo

Era exagerado decir que eso estaba ocurriendo, pero se aproximaba

No por nada se encontraba espiando nada más y nada menos que a la bestia más hermosa y dañina de todas

Gwyneth McAllister… o sea, su hermana menor

Sólo una razón de fuerza mayor lo orillaría a hacer tal cosa, después de todo, perseguir a la de ojos azules a ese grado estaba muy lejos de ser su estilo: normalmente le plantaría cara, le diría en corto lo que deseaba, y queriendo o no, la arrastraría lejos de ahí para volver a casa, a ese sagrado lugar al que nunca debía faltarle al respeto

Porque lo estaba haciendo era escupirle al hogar, a sus vínculos, a lo que representaba su compañía en los llevaderos días de la existencia

Paseaba en el parque con Kirkland, sujetada de su brazo y dibujando una sonrisa cálida, divertida, aunque muy discreta; más que aburrición, emanaba una apacible tranquilidad, sobre todo con ese andar grácil, delicado, como si estuviese flotando

Arthur no se quedaba atrás: la estúpida curvatura de sus labios no desaparecía bajo ningún momento, haciéndole ver como un completo imbécil que apenas se controlaba para no colorarse como un asqueroso tomate; a pesar de que no perdía de vista el camino, siempre estaba atento en la charla, luciendo radiante a cada instante

Si esto podía interpretarse, bajo la ayuda de la infinita negación, como una simple salida de amigos, bastaba mirar la apariencia de ambos: ella portaba un lindo vestido sin mangas de color blanco con las figuras de narcisos en la parte baja de la falda, sandalias, el cabello suelto y con un ligero brillo labial sobre su boca color durazno; él vestía como… ¡como si hubiera acabado de salir de la oficina! Saco, pantalón de vestir verde oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata y zapatos negros, ¡pobre diablo!

Pero… la imagen que dejaban ver era la de… una pareja feliz, armónica, descomunalmente acoplada en aquella bizarra demostración de afecto discreto

Era una cita

Con esa primera observación, disipó varias dudas que se le acumularon a través de los años que había pasado: sí tuvieron una relación sentimental, sí llegaron a forjarla con fuerza, sí… se enamoraron… y a pesar de que terminaron por razones fuera de su control, continuaron en contacto, tal vez todavía expresando un poco de su amor a través de mensajes… y ahora que Arthur regresaba por asuntos ajenos, aprovechaba la oportunidad para estar con aquella que fue uno de sus grandes amores

Si ella había accedido a salir bajo tales preceptos, se esmeró en su apariencia –cosa que se notaba- y lucía tan fresca, en confianza, y mostraba _esa_ sonrisa tan inusual que indicaba que estaba contenta, significaba que…

…

… viera como lo viera, no tenía sentido

Que se hubieran encontrado otra vez no quería decir nada

Kirkland regresaría a Irlanda; Gwyneth no abandonaría sus estudios a esas alturas…

Por muchas razones que en definitiva ya sabían, las cosas no avanzarían más

No existía futuro en aquello… por eso no tenía de qué preocuparse… teóricamente hablando… porque de sólo mirarlos, sabía que estaba perdiendo miserablemente

_¿Perdiendo en qué?_

Mierda

…

Se mordió el labio con agresión al tiempo que se ponía de pie y cambiaba de lugar para no perderlos de vista

Ellos avanzaban a paso normal, entretenidos, no pareciendo tener un lugar fijo a cual ir… o eso creyó, pues enseguida, Arthur lució más animado y cambió de dirección, siendo gentil al momento de jalar a su hermana con él

Un breve intercambio de palabras fue suficiente para que ella luciera igual de emocionada, conservando su sobria discreción

Tal vez irían a un sitio que les trajera recuerdos especiales…

Y ahí iba, escondiéndose entre la maleza, los árboles, incluso tras un asqueroso contenedor de basura que apenas le daba la observancia necesaria

Si lo miraba desde una perspectiva coherente pública, aquello era una tremenda estupidez…

Desde su propia lógica también lo era, pero no tenía la mínima intensión de retroceder cuando ya estaba haciendo todo eso, ¡de una manera muy casual y _cool_! Eso no podía olvidarse puesto que era un McAllister, y haciendo gran honor a su apellido, estaba en su naturaleza proceder con la vanidad digna de una estrella de cine, de un príncipe, de un jodido rey conquistador

Era joven, guapo, endemoniadamente sexy, cínico, inteligente, un bastardo encantador que derretía a cualquiera con el mínimo brillo de sus pupilas verde botella

Por eso, y por su descomunal orgullo, debía hacer las cosas con estilo, maldita sea

Seeeeh, como si estar saltando de un lado a otro fuera la mejor manera de demostrarlo

…

Doblaron en una esquina, y ante la vista curiosa de cuantos pasaban, salió de su escondite, aceleró el pasó y también dio vuelta, combinándose con el ambiente debido a las ropas que había escogido: camisa negra, botas oscuras y un pantalón de camuflaje

Se tomaba en serio lo de ser espía, claaaaaro…

Se daría un golpe en cuanto aquello terminara, en serio

…

…

Pero… no tenía sentido

No solamente esa salida, sino él, ¿qué estaba haciendo si, se suponía, no debía angustiarse?

Cierto: no volverían a ser novios, se separarían al día siguiente y…

… ahora que lo pensaba, ¿esa sería la única vez que se habían reunido desde su llegada? Es decir, él tuvo que trabajar toda la semana –como siempre- , y al llegar tarde, no supo si la de ojos azules se escapó entre clases para verlo… si hubiese sido el caso, entonces casi 7 días pudo haber estado pegada a él como si nada más importara

Bueno, en todo caso no sería tan malo porque, ¿ya se iba, no? Mañana tomaría un vuelo para regresar a Irlanda y ¡Adiós, señor cejas de azotador!

Podía ser… aunque no le hacía sentir mejor

Sabía de alguna manera que, de cualquier forma, se la arrebatarían…

…

No… corrección: ella ser iría por voluntad propia

No en el sentido de que se escapara con Kirkland y vivieran "felices para siempre" como prófugos de su demoledora ira, o que de repente le saliera con que ya se habían casado, o alguna tontería de semejante calibre

Quizá su cuerpo estaría ahí, viendo la vida pasar, pero su mente… no, más bien, su corazón se iría con él…

¿Y qué le quedaría, entonces? Un cascarón

Tal vez mantendría a su lado aquella mirada pérdida que tanto le relajaba, sus vacías palabras que lo adormecían, esa presencia magnífica que lo exponía como el más grande idiota que era… ¿y eso de qué le serviría?

Sonrió con amargura: a esas alturas, todavía pensaba en la utilidad o las consecuencias que le traerían de manera personal, ¿es que no había manera de que tomara en cuenta lo que ella deseaba?

Ja, como si eso cambiara algo

No es como si hubiera otra opción…

Ahora, si ya estaba por ese rumbo… ¿en qué vendría a ayudarle que estuviera espiándolos?

Parecía estar haciendo cosas innecesarias… con el simple hecho de que ella hubiera aceptado tal invitación ya quería decir algo

El punto, era que no sabía qué

De ahí el objetivo primordial

Que la rubia estuviera "feliz" no quería decir nada… tal desenvolvimiento podía interpretarse de distintas maneras, y él no optaría por la "más obvia"

Debía haber algo detrás de tal comportamiento, porque lo que sí aseguraba de su hermana, es que no era tan simple como parecía

Por su parte, no se necesitaba ser un genio para notar las intenciones de Arthur

Así que, en resumen, independientemente de lo que ambos intentaran, la última palabra la tenía Gwyneth… lo que tampoco descartaba que se viera influenciada si quería

El inglés ya había hecho su movimiento, le tocaba el suyo

Sólo debía esperar el momento adecuado

Estúpida sabandija, ¿creía que sería tan sencillo? ¿Después de todo ese tiempo pretendía volver como si nada hubiese pasado? ¿Cómo si él no hubiera estado al lado de ella y hubiera cambiado todo?

_¿Había cambiado algo?_

…

En cualquier caso, no dejaría que la rubia se fuera, o se la quitaran

No otra vez

Y no de ese modo

…

Fue así como se movió de un lado a otro, observando y estando al pendiente de sus movimientos…

Las cosas parecían ir tranquilas…

…

Bien, era la hora de acercarse un poco más

Aprovechando que se habían sentado en una banca a comer un helado -¡Por Dios! ¡Eso era tan jodidamente soso! – se escabulló hasta la barda de arbustos a sus espaldas

Para su suerte, estaban charlando

-¡Deberías ir alguna vez, Gwyneth! – comentaba con bastante ánimo en la voz - Dublín es un lugar muy hermoso, ¡especialmente a las afueras! Todo está siempre de color verde, parece que las flores nacen a cada momento, ¡y el campo es impresionante! Gracias a las ruinas de Iglesias que encuentras la mayoría de las veces, da la sensación de que estás en algún tipo de cuento

-Se escucha muy bien

-¡Lo es!

-¿También llueve mucho?

-Sí, es como el clima común de Inglaterra, pero gracias a que los espacios verdes son muy grandes, no es para nada molesto –suspiró – Me gusta mucho aquí, aunque sí debo reconocer que allá le queda mejor el clima húmedo

-¿Qué me dices de la arquitectura?

-Es muy parecida a la de aquí, ¡pero Inglaterra sigue siendo mejor! –expresó con orgullo

-No me sorprende oírte decir eso

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Orgullo nacional

-¿Qué significa precisamente?

-Vayas a donde vayas, el lugar donde naces y creces se convierte en un modelo, no importa si en buen o en mal sentido – le miró de reojo- Claro que siempre Inglaterra te va a parecer mejor que Irlanda, Escocia, o Japón, si es que exageramos un poco

-Suenas como si a ti no te pasara

-Claro que me pasa – dijo con obviedad – Desde mi perspectiva, Inglaterra nunca se va a comparar a Gales

-¿Eso es un reto?

-¿Por qué piensas que lo es?

… vaya, que conversación tan típica… aunque eso era bueno, ¿cierto? Con sólo escucharlos, sentía en el ambiente esa kilométrica distancia psicológica… por supuesto, en caso de que se ignorara la proposición con que se empezó aquel diálogo

Esperaba que no se volviera a mencionar

Lo esperaba

-No importa – continuó ella – Si dices que Dublín es hermoso, entonces te creeré

-Deberías verlo tu misma

… oh, mierda

-Algún día, cuando termine la tesis y tenga tiempo para ir de vacaciones… - suspiró pensativa -¿Pero no es algo caro? No sólo es el boleto de avión, sino el hospedaje, la comida y los caprichosos obsequios que deseé adquirir

-¡Eso no es problema! Puedes quedarte en mi casa

-Lo haré si me resulta más barato

-¡No te costará nada! Jamás te cobraría por algo así

-No digas eso

-¿Por qué?

-Sabes a la perfección que tú y Alasdair en el mismo sitio sería una fórmula para el caos

-¡¿Qué tiene que ver él con todo esto?

Cierto, también se estaba haciendo la misma pregunta… pero que fuera la rubia quien lo mencionara, le hizo sentir que tenía un lugar en todo aquello

-Vendría conmigo

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –chistó con fastidio –Tsk, no sería extraño que fuera detrás de ti si supiera de algún viaje

-No lo digo por eso

-¿Eh?

-Lo llevaría porque quiero

… bien, eso lo tomó por sorpresa… aunque no tanto al sentir cómo el color se le quería venir a la cara…

Lo controló a tiempo, por supuesto, no era una niñita que se sonrojaba con la mínima acción del chico que le gustaba

_¿Ella te gusta?_

¿Qué?

-A-h, bueno, si ese es el caso…

-Por eso no me quedaría contigo

-Tienes razón: con sólo darte la vuelta ya nos encontrarías despedazándonos… también, si quisiera llevarte de paseo, tendría que ir él… ¡_Bloody hell_! No podríamos tener ni un momento de paz, ¿verdad? –suspiró –Me pregunto si siempre será así

-Lo será, créeme

… perfecto, ¿ahora iba a empezar a quejarse de él con ese idiota? Lo único que le faltaba

-Tal vez pronto debas hablarle seriamente

… ¿qué?

-Lo he pensado – inhaló y exhaló profundamente – Pero aunque me imagine millones de escenarios, todo termina en tragedia

-Y si no lo haces, de cualquier manera terminará así… -sonrió con comprensión - ¿Qué tienes que perder? Además, si lo piensas bien, muchos saldrían beneficiados: tú te desahogarías, él sabría su lugar y evitarías que nos peleáramos en el futuro

… un segundo, ¿de qué estaban hablando exactamente?

-Ya lo sé

-Sí, no lo dudo… ¿sabes que la valentía y la inteligencia no tienen nada que ver? Aunque lo sepas, no hará que el problema se desvanezca

-También lo sé

-Sí, tú lo sabes todo, da miedo

¿Podría ser que…?

-Puedo acompañarte si quieres… ya sabes, "apoyo moral" –volvió a sonreír – No podría dejarte sola cuando vas a decirle algo que decidirá nuestra relación a posteridad

-…

-Pero, sinceramente, no sé por qué has esperado tanto… conociéndote, pensé que sería lo primero que le dirías, más desde que estamos saliendo juntos

… esto iba mal, muy mal

-Por ejemplo, ¿Alasdair supo que venías a verme hoy?

-No

-¿Y los otros días?

-No

-Estás tratando de evitar una confrontación

-¿Y no es lo mejor? – terminó finalmente su golosina – Primero te golpearía hasta morir, y después se daría tiempo para escuchar explicaciones… claro, si es que no se lo llevan a la cárcel por homicidio

-¿Es imaginación, o estás subestimándome? – dijo con un poco ofendido - ¿Por qué piensas que podría vencerme con tanta facilidad?

-Por el mismo motivo por el que te asesina con la mirada

-Seguro que no es tan rudo como aparenta

-Corre a tu cuenta si decides averiguarlo

-¿Sabes de qué manera lo retaría? Secuestrándote

-Sería una muerte segura

-Parece el único medio para que te decidas a hablar…

…

…

-Como sea- ella se levantó de repente –No estamos aquí para tratar eso

-No… pero sería mejor que ya lo dejáramos claro, ¿no? –se puso de pie a la misma velocidad – Porque… b-bueno, es natural que no desconozcas a lo que vine… y si ya tratáramos esto, podríamos continuar…

-Yo ya lo hice

-¡Pero yo no!

-¿En serio? Pareciera que sí por como hablas

-Tú más que nadie sabe que las cosas no son tan simples

…

-¿Qué sugieres?

-Que le digas a Alasdair lo que está pasando

-¿De qué te serviría realmente?

-¡No seas cruel fingiendo que no lo sabes!

…

-Arthur, yo no…

-Mañana me voy a Irlanda… pero no quiero hacerlo hasta saber que nosotros podremos…

-No es sencillo

-No lo será más si sigues posponiéndolo

-… no soy tan fuerte como crees

-Y yo no soy tan idiota como crees – le miró profundamente – Si para mañana no te veo en el aeropuerto, iré por ti sin importar las consecuencias

-¿No es lo que estás haciendo ahora?

-Por supuesto que no – miró a otro lado –Si así fuera, ya te hubiera llevado conmigo desde esa primera tarde que te vi

- ¿Sabes? – afiló un poco las azules pupilas- No es como si me estuvieras dejando sin salidas: a pesar de tus condiciones, puede encontrar una tercera que me convenga

-Soy consciente… y por eso, te perseguiré hasta que se te acaben y decidas entre las más importantes

-Eres terco

-No más que tú

…

-Lo digo en serio, Gwyneth – levantó la cara y la observó sin duda – Si no te veo mañana en el aeropuerto, no me retendré más

…

Y luego de un largo silencio, se oyó el apacible suspiro de ella acompañado de un "_Lo entiendo_" muy sutil, casi como un susurro del viento

Kirkland, soltando el aire que retenía con tensión en los pulmones, se tranquilizó y cambió de tema, invitándola nuevamente a seguir la caminata por el lugar, aunque ya pareciendo sugerir que fueran al comer algo

…

¿Y él? Pues…

Pues…

…

Sólo se levantó, y en vez de seguir sus pasos otra vez, caminó hacia el lado contrario, a la avenida principal…

Dejó que Kirkland se la llevara a hacer cualquiera de las estupideces que les gustaban… y de una manera tan simplona que entraba en lo patético

_Te la arrebataron otra vez_

No

Ella era la que se iba porque quería

_Entonces fuiste incapaz de retener a tu lado lo que más querías_

_Perdiste_

No, no era así…

No todavía…

Contrario a su carácter, no iba a ir tras ellos, golpear a Arthur y llevarse a su hermana, encerrarla en la casa y dejarle claro de una vez por todas en qué sentido debían estar juntos para siempre

No… esperaría…

Quería escuchar y luego actuar…

La bestia fuera de control era peligrosa, pero si pensaba y analizaba, era aún más letal

Tenía que esperar… ir a casa y esperar su llegada para oírla

Después de eso, la devoraría

No había opción

* * *

Exactamente a la 21:00 pm., se oyó el sonido de un auto afuera de su hogar, seguido de unas voces familiares y algunos firmes pasos hacia la entrada

Ya estaban aquí

Bebió un sorbo del whisky que se había servido, y miró con falso interés la botella casi vacía del mismo que seguía en la mesa de té; se recargó en el suave respaldo del sillón en que reposaba, inhaló profundamente una gran bocanada de humo de su habano y lo exhaló con una lentitud perturbadora

Pasando del vidrio verde del licor, cerró los ojos en espera de algún ruido que le indicara que ella ya estaba frente a sí

Él haría las preguntas en cuanto la tuviera cerca, y una prevención para que no se la volteara, radicaba visiblemente en sus ropas: ya se había cambiado y optó por un pantalón negro de algodón, tenis y una playera del mismo tono oscuro

No iba a dejar que con la otra vestimenta dedujera que la había seguido parte del día y comenzara un intercambio de oraciones con esa base para darle ventaja aparente

No iba a dejar que huyera y le viera la cara

Estaba harto

Todo por culpa de Kirkland

Pero Gwyneth no era la inocente víctima que aparentaba ser

Si ella quisiera, no estaría tambaleando su voluntad por la presencia de alguien tan insignificante

Si ella quisiera, nunca habría nacido el sentimiento que amenazaba con alejarla de aquel quien siempre veló por su bien

Si ella quisiera, todo este desastre se resolvería si lo eligiera por encima de Arthur

_¿En qué sentido debe elegirte?_

En los posibles

Era lo mínimo si recordaba que, desde sus días de infancia, la prefirió a pesar de las dificultades que le gritaban que se rindiera

Debía ser recíproco, una pequeña compensación a lo que había sacrificado por estar a su lado

No iba dejar que lo tirara para irse con un inepto que tuvo el atrevimiento de forjar un lazo que, según él, era más fuerte del que ellos tenían

Nunca lo sería, no cuando seguramente desconocía las circunstancias que los rodeaban

Su hermana tampoco podía olvidarlo

No dejaría que lo hiciera

-Alasdair –escuchó su nombre en aquel característico tono que lo hipnotizaba

Pero no se molestó en abrir los ojos todavía

No, deseaba crear algunas expectativas antes de atravesarla con el venenoso verde botella de sus orbes

-¿Desde cuando llegaste?

-He estado aquí todo el día – afirmó desdeñosamente –A diferencia de ti, claro

Bien, que no respondiera enseguida ya le estaba dejando el terreno que necesitaba para ejecutarla

-¿Dónde estabas?

-Con Arthur

-Ah –aspiró un poco más de tabaco -¿Y se puede saber desde cuando te largas sin ni siquiera avisarme?

-Ya no soy una niña como para hacer eso

-… cierto, ya no lo eres

Fue cuando abrió los ojos… e inmediatamente notó, aunque fuera por una fracción ínfima, la impresión que le causó

Estaba asustada

¿Y como no estarlo? Era observada por alguien que no se hallaba precisamente en un buen estado psicológico

Todo ese rato que aguardó su regreso, alimentó su ira y desolación a base de recuerdos, acciones y futuros escenarios que se le venían a la mente como un remolino devastador

Y si en algo era muy superior a la rubia, era deshojar el valor con un golpe de su mirada

Ese mismo que le había lanzada en aquel instante y que logró perturbarla a tal grado

Pero como siempre, intentó disimularlo… y de no ser porque distinguió el preciso momento de su miedo, hubiera pensado que el efecto había sido nulo

Ella no era la única que tenía el poder de desarmar, someter y deducir con lógica y premeditación… aunque su caso era más a base de instinto

Igual de letal si se hallaba en un estado lo suficientemente controlado, justo como en ese momento

-Es cierto que ya no eres una niña, hermana – continuó magnánimo, preciso, usando toda la rabia acumulada en hacerla caer por su traición – Ya no vienes corriendo a mi cuando tienes pesadillas, ni me preguntas cómo me ha ido en el trabajo esclavizante que te da de comer… vamos, mucho menos gritas en silencio por mi protección cuando alguien te molesta

Vio las ganas que tenía de responder, no obstante, guardó silencio

Correcto, eso era mejor por ahora…

-Sin embargo… hay una cosa en ti que no ha cambiado ni siquiera con el tiempo –se levantó con lentitud, dejándole ver a propósito lo imponente que era, _y que fue su gran error olvidar_ – Esa jodida manera que tienes de decir las cosas… sí, cuando las sueltas sin importarte el efecto que tengan en los demás… - terminó de apagar su habano estrellándolo contra el cenicero; se irguió – No es que lo hagas a propósito… tal vez ni siquiera entiendes por qué la gente reacciona como lo hace… pero ese no es pretexto conmigo

Se le comenzó a acercar… y con satisfacción observó el estremecimiento que le causó

Sabía que quería correr, responder, hacer lo que fuera para no lucir tan desprotegida como a su vista le parecía

Quería hacer algo que lograra domar nuevamente a la bestia

Lo siento, ya no puedes hacer nada

-Gwyneth… - apenas si eran separados por un par de centímetros – Tienes la capacidad de adaptarte al ambiente que sea, y también de buscar lo que necesites con una discreción totalmente admirable – sonrió con amargura, mostrando ese gesto de absoluta ira contenida e indignación – Dime… ¿ahora a quien necesitas es a Arthur?

…

-… no tienes que ponerte así sólo porque salí con él y no te avisé

-Deja de intentar verme la cara de imbécil – la sujetó del brazo con fuerza, provocando que dibujara una ligera mueca de dolor. Espléndido - Ahora que ya no me necesitas, ¿te irás con él?

-¿Q-Qué?

-Hermana… eres una malagradecida… -la jaló hasta pegarla a su cuerpo, al grado de que aquellos sutiles y suaves pechos se contrajeran hasta el dolor – No me molestaría tanto si esto fuera un intento de Arthur… pero al ver que eres tú la que se quiere ir…

La sintió temblar, no supo si de miedo o desconcierto… pero le gustó

Quería recuperarla aún si era por medio del miedo

-… ¿qué te hace pensar que me quiero ir?

-Nada en especial, sólo que tus trabas para negarte a verlo dicen mucho, sin menospreciar que estás pensando si irte a Irlanda con él o no

-… nos espiaste

-Oh, me has descubierto – soltó una carcajada leve, pero cargada de cinismo; volvió a mirarla con menosprecio sin alejar la sonrisa de su boca – Gwyneth, no hace falta que te diga que eres una traidora, ¿cierto?

Sin embargo, contrario a todos los escenarios que se le cruzaron por la mente, se presentó uno inimaginable: sintió la resistencia de su brazo esfumarse como el aire; el cuerpo que pegó hacia sí voluntariamente permanecía ahí; sus ojos azules se afilaron de tal manera que lo invitaban a una oscuridad completamente desconocida… y sus labios… esos que tanto le gustaban en los aspectos posibles, ahora estaban curveados con un elegante descaro, desvergonzados, anunciando una victoria inminente

_¿Victoria en qué sentido?_

-Querido hermano – su tono era igual de terso, suave, pero cargado de un jugueteo que terminó por erizarle la piel. ¿Por qué presentía que ahora la bestia que dormía en ella se encargaría de devorarlo sin piedad? - ¿Qué es lo que vas a hacer para retenerme?

Estaba retándolo, ¿pero con qué propósito?

No le importaba

Ya tenía entre las manos, de la inesperada manera que fuera, lo que más había querido

Y que se comportara de esa forma… le arrojó el momento que estaba esperando

Era el tiempo de hacer su movimiento, de influenciar su decisión y hacer que permaneciera

No se trataba de si se la arrebataban o se iba, sino de qué iba a hacer para hacerle ver que él era la mejor opción

Justo como lo había dicho en ese instante

Entonces ya no tuvo la necesidad de contenerse

Todo lo que acumuló a través de los años, desde aquella vez que supo que tenía que protegerla porque ya estaban sus padres; desde que corrió hacia el tren y cruzó dos o tres países sólo para estar con ella…

De repente tuvo sentido ese nudo en la garganta cada que la veía; hubo un motivo más trascendente que explicaba sus crecientes celos hacia Kirkland

En ese momento, todo se acomodó de tal forma que ya era coherente la enfermiza posesión que soñaba tener de ella

Y entonces la besó

Depositó los labios sobre los ajenos con impaciencia, aprisionándola con fuerza de la cintura, aspirando como un enloquecido drogadicto el delicioso perfume que adornaba su esencia… y perdiendo de tajo la cordura que le quedaba por sentir esa tímida correspondencia de las blancas manos que acariciaban con comprensión sus brazos

_Convéncela de que se quede_

Se atrevió a morder con un poco de agresión su labio inferior, lo suficiente para que respingara y abriera la boca, que aprovechó debidamente a su favor

En pocos segundos ya estaban siguiendo un deleitoso, placentero y apresurado juego de lenguas, apenas preocupados por la falta de aire que amenazaba con desmayarlos; ella lo abrazaba más para no caer que por necesidad, cosa de la que él ahora estaba más lleno que nada

Pero en ningún momento se quejó, castigándola sólo con pasión, con lujuria, con crearle la impaciencia de sentirlo hasta lo más recóndito de su ser

-A-Alasdair – apenas alcanzó a decir un breve segundo en que decidió atacar su cuello – Y-Yo… n-nunca me iré

Se detuvo una fracción de tiempo en su tarea de dejarle una provocativa marca en la blanca zona para razonar un poco aquello

Solamente se limitó a levantar la mirada y a vislumbrar la profundidad de esa oración

…

Y lo entendió

Entendió absolutamente todo

-Tonta

Fue lo que susurró antes de volver a devorar su boca, levantarla de tal manera que sus piernas de alabastro se enredaran en su cintura y caminar escalera arriba, a la habitación de ella

La acostó en la cama con la colcha color beige con encajes finamente bordados a mano, exhibiendo la forma que había adoptado su amor fraternal ante los muebles rústicos, al espejo que reflejaba cada movimiento de sus cuerpos, y frente a ese dragón rojo de peluche que descansaba en el escritorio, que los miraba con sus ojos de plástico negro sin juzgar

Todo aquel lugar gritaba la madurez de su hermana, pero también lo que permaneció desde su infancia

Habían estado juntos todo el camino

No se iban a separar a estas alturas

… Así que, podría decirse, ya la tenía convencida de quedarse

Pero debía asegurarlo, ¿no?

Ni Arthur, ni nadie… ni siquiera dejaría que ella misma se fuera si se arrepentía en un futuro

Lo que sí le tenía pendiente, era una explicación para lo que había ocurrido en la tarde

Aunque eso podía esperar, más no las ansias de sentir su piel desnuda contra la suya, llenarla de suspiros y jadeos lacerantes en medio de aquellas sábanas de encaje marfil

La besó profundamente una vez, y otra vez

No podía esperar

* * *

-¿Me repetirías por qué tenemos que ir al aeropuerto?

-Para despedir a Arthur

-Seeeh, ya lo sé, ¿pero por qué?

-Debemos aclarar algunas cosas

-Pudiste hacerlo ayer

-Pero son unas que también te conciernen, así que necesariamente debemos ir

-Sigo sin entender semejante estupidez

-Sólo aguarda un poco… y por favor, no te sueltes a darle de golpes sin antes escucharlo

-Te oyes como si no me conocieras

-Precisamente por eso lo digo

Eran alrededor de las 9:00 am

Después de la noche que pasaron juntos, lo primero que hizo su hermana al despertar fue levantarse e irse a bañar; el sonido del agua lo arrebató de su bien merecido descanso, así que contra su voluntad, se vio en necesidad de ponerse algo de ropa y buscar qué comer en la cocina

Una vez que ya ingería algo de pan tostado, Gwyneth apareció en el lugar arreglada con un bonito vestido morado y el cabello suelto, aunque todavía húmedo. No hubo necesidad de que se preguntara cómo debía reaccionar luego de lo que sucedió, pues ella de la manera más natural que pudiese existir, se acercó y le besó en los labios al tiempo que le acariciaba el pecho todavía descubierto

Si supiera cuánto significó eso para él, probablemente hubiera presenciado una de sus rarísimas risas… pero no le importó, ya que le correspondió con las ansias todavía saliéndose por los poros

No obstante, cuando parecía que pasaría una agradable mañana en su compañía, le pidió que se apresurara y alistara, puesto que saldrían a despedir a Kirkland

Aquello le molestó de sobremanera… aunque fue convencido con el sutil argumento de que "No fuera a pasar que la secuestrara y la llevara a Irlanda"

Por eso ahí iban, él conduciendo el sencillo auto que les servía en lo elemental, y ella en el asiento del copiloto, agregándole al ambiente una fragancia mística y arrebatadora

Pero más que por amenazas, su curiosidad fue la que realmente lo obligó a acompañarla… o mejor dicho, su ego

Había que dejarle claro a ese tarado, y a cualquier otro que se cruzara por el camino, que la elección ya estaba hecha y él resultó ganador

Jódanse

…

…

Una vez que estacionaron, bajaron y caminaron hacia los asientos de espera cerca del tablero de vuelos; se suponía que el inglés abordaría a las 9:15 am., y partiría propiamente 15 minutos después

Según el reloj del lugar, eran exactamente las 9:05, así que iban "bien"… al menos lo suficiente para que la charla no se alargara demasiado

Cuando pensaba en ello, fue el primero en distinguir esa cabeza tan característica del renacuajo, lo que le obligó a entrelazar con firmeza su mano a la de su hermana

Desde primera instancia quería hacerle ver que había perdido

…

Al terminar de acercarse y que ella susurrara su nombre, hizo que volteara rápidamente la cabeza

Pudo ver sus emociones casi en cámara lenta: sorpresa, alegría, desconcierto para finalizar en una tristeza comprensiva… y no parecía que se debiera sólo a que él estuviera ahí, sino por el simple hecho de _estar_

¿No era una de las condiciones en que insistió el día anterior? Entonces, ¿por qué la repentina decepción?

-Así que… - inició una vez que se levantó y los encaró –Gwyneth, veo que ya hablaste con Alasdair

-Más o menos –suspiró – El objetivo se cumplió, pero no por los medios que planeé

-… ok, no preguntaré – sonrió desganado – Pero… está bien, me alegro por ti

… debía ser idiota, porque no entendía nada de nada

-Alasdair –ahora se dirigió directamente a él; no se veía molesto, ni derrotado en todo el sentido de la palabra… más bien, era como si estuviera viendo algo que ya preveía –Yo no… regresaré hasta que me gradúe… y para entonces, espero que no te comportes como un idiota y arruines todo

Oh, sabía que su actitud sumisa y cobarde no duraría mucho

-Ja, mira quién lo dice- soltó con una sonrisa soberbia – Alguien que no tuvo la capacidad para retener con decencia a una chica

-¡Alasdair!

-No, déjalo, Gwyneth –sí, se veía molesto, aunque no lo suficiente como para discutir – No es que sea tan inútil como tu crees, pero es imposible hacerte de alguien cuando ya su corazón está ocupado por alguien más

¿Eh?

-Y sí, lo sabía… sin embargo, no podía rendirme si existía la mínima oportunidad –suspiró para finalmente sonreír – Soy un caballero, así que admitiré mi derrota con dignidad

¿De qué demonios estaba hablando?

-Lo siento, Arthur

-¡Ni lo menciones! A pesar de todo, fui muy feliz – se acercó, y por inercia, soltó a la chica y dejó que cortara la distancia en un abrazo amistoso – Cuídate, ¡y ya sabes que puedes decirme todo lo que este imbécil te haga! Sigo siendo tu amigo y te protegeré como tal

-… gracias

-Ya te dije que ni lo menciones

… tenía la sensación de que, en efecto, era un imbécil, pero no por todo lo que estaba diciendo en pequeño enclenque, sino porque llegó a malinterpretar muchas cosas en un punto que ya no tenía sustento

Según lo que ahora podía concluir gracias a la asociación de ideas perenne de todo ser racional, varias cosas surgieron a la luz

1. Gwyneth y Arthur sí fueron novios, pero eso no significaba que la rubia no quisiera a alguien más antes

2. Kirkland lo sabía y de todos modos hizo su intento

3. No sólo terminaron por razones de fuerza mayor, sino que su hermana aprovechó para ser honesta con él

4. Quedaron como amigos

5. El chico regresó, pero entre otras cosas, para terminar de aclarar lo que dejaron pendiente… quizá hasta para hacer que Gwyneth también se decidiera a dar algún paso con el sujeto que de verdad quería

6. Ese sujeto era él

Desde el principio lo fue…

…

Sí, era idiota

Sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidos por el llamado del altavoz a los pasajeros del vuelo 321 con destino a Dublín

Los jóvenes se despidieron afectuosamente, llenando el aire con promesas de escribirse con frecuencia… pero cuando llegó su turno, ambos se limitaron a estrecharse las manos

No como colegas, conocidos, y mucho menos amigos… sino como rivales

Así de simple

…

Lo vieron entrar por el largo pasillo que conducía al avión, y al perderlo de vista, caminaron hacia el enorme ventanal de vidrio que dejaba ver las máquinas

20 minutos después ya veían despegar en el que iba Kirkland

…

…

-Ahora entiendes todo, ¿no, Alasdair?

-Menos una cosa

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no hablaste antes? Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchos problemas

La escuchó suspirar notoriamente, a lo que la miró de reojo para descubrirla colorarse con ligereza

-No soy tan fuerte como crees, eso es todo

…

…

La tomó nuevamente de la mano, y se limitó a sonreírle con una complicidad que la hizo sonrojar un poco más

En medio de la gente, caminaron a la salida intercambiando oraciones simples, palabras de confianza, con una normalidad digna de hermanos… aunque el sentimiento cargado en cada movimiento distaba mucho de ser tal

Nadie se la arrebataría, y ella tampoco lo permitiría

… y si lo pensaba un poco, Arthur no era un tal mal sujeto si tomaba en cuenta que tuvo que ver en que Gwyneth se decidiera a hablar…

…

Jajajajajajaj seeeeh, claro

Seguía siendo un inepto y eso nadie se lo quitaría

…

Aunque, quizá, no estaría mal aceptar su invitación de quedarse en su casa cuando fueran a Irlanda


End file.
